All Alone
by Rachel Brittany
Summary: Emma & Holly, wind up in one Of England's most haunted castles! Please Read & Review!


All Alone  
  
  
  
  
  
All This Story is Made Up BY US! Rachel & Brittany! If you take anything, we will knoe it was You! Please Review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi my name is Holly Johnson. I am 13 years old and in 8th grade. Emma and I both go to the same to school and we have a lot of the same classes. We both like to hang out a lot at the barn and we are inseparable. I like to dance, play soccer and I like to go horseback riding. I lease a horse her name is Candy she is a Palomino. She is a dusty yellow with a white mane. Emma is my best friend and we lease horses at the same barn. We are both hoping to get picked to be exchanged students and go to study in England.  
  
Hey, Iâm Emma Dawson. I am 13 years old and am in 8th grade. I like to play soccer and ride horses. My dream is to own the horse I am leasing. His name is Soldier. He is a pure Norwegian Fjord and he is a gray color with a white mane. He is good at jumping and barrels. My best friend is Holly Johnson. We board the horses at the same stable, so see and hang out a lot. We go to the same school and really want to be chose to be Exchange students to go to England, for three months.  
  
As I raise my hand in class I looked at the time, it was already time to go. The teacher called on me and I asked about the exchanged students. Mr. Hanson answered me " oh dear I almost forgot thank you for reminded me. OK let me look at my list for a minute. He listed " Ben Hess, Josh Carson, Annie Parker, Katie Swanson, Dylan Granger, Holly Johnson, and Emma Dawson. Emma and I jumped for joy and we ran out of class as the bell ran. We headed straight for the stables.  
  
I sat on SoldierâEs stall, as Holly groomed Candy. "I canâEt believe we were chosen!" I said happily. Holly nodded. "I worked so hard to get AâEs, and as you know, I am a C student" I told her. Holly was A student, but only because, her leasing depended on her grades. "Annie is such a dork! She never brushes her hair and never brushes her teeth!" I said. Holly stuck up her nose. "Ick! I know, and talk about Katie! What prep, she has like no friends. and she thinks she is popular, like us, of course" Holly said. "Yeah, and Josh and Ben are so immature and Dylan, oh my god, EW!" I groaned. I jumped off to the stall and begun to saddle Soldier. "Do you want to go for a trail ride?" I asked Holly. "Sure!" and Holly grabbed her tack. I warmed Soldier up. Holly followed behind me. "I still can not wait until we go!" Holly said. I agreed. We got onto our horses and started trotting.  
  
As we got farther and farther on to the trail we started cantering. As the sun went down Emma looked at her watch, " oh my gosh it is already 7:30 we better head home. As we arrived at the stables we unsaddled our horses and headed home. As I got closer to home I decided to start packing for we were leaving in three days and I better get ahead start. I wanted to bring everything that I had but I was limited only two bags. I had to choose what I wanted to bring and what I didnâEt want too bring. I had to do laundry a lot of laundry. I picked out my clothes and I got already, it took me two days to pack and I was ready for "anything" as my mom called it as we went off the check-list. The night before I was going to leave, I couldnâEt fall asleep I was just sitting there lying awake. I was thinking about going up to the stables to go and think. So I finaly go the courage to go to the barn and see my horse for the last time for a few months. As I went into the darkness I heard something, I ran behind the hay bails. I heard a familiar voice calling out my name " Holly, Holly,, is that you?"  
  
"Holly, Holly, Is that you?" I called into the darkness. I was in the stables, hidden in Soldiers stall; I wanted to say good-bye to him. After all, he was very special to me! I saw Holly, and was almost positive it was her. I grabbed her in the back and she screamed. Soldier and Candy spooked, both kicking the back of their stalls. "Shut up Holly!" I covered her mouth. "ItâEs just me! Emma!" I said. "You couldnâEt sleep either?" Holly asked. I shook my head yes. That morning, I was bit teary; saying good-bye to Soldier was hard. I hugged my parentâEs good-bye and hauled all my bags onto the plane. Two were under the plane and I was carrying three. Holly was trying to manage her humugus two suitcases. Things spilled out of the backpack as her stuff trailed behind her. We got onto the plane and looked out the window. Josh and Ben soon arrived and Annie came next. "ThatâEs the first time, I have ever seen her hair brushed!" Holly whispered loudly. Annie heard and blushed. I jabbed Holly. "That wasnâEt nice!" I said, I saw Katie take a seat next to Josh and Ben. She giggled. "Stop That Josh!" She laughed. "Why is Katie such a prep?" I yelled to Ben. Katie turned around. "You shouldnâEt be talking!" she said. I opened my mouth to reply, but the plane took off. We buckled our seatbelts and relaxed. "ItâEs going to be a long plane ride!" Josh said. "I know, We will be tomorrow when we arrive, our time I mean!" Holly said. "How are we going to get our eight hours recommended of sleep. Of course I get approximately 12 hours, each night!" Annie said in an I-am-smarter-than-you-voice. "Just shut up, we donâEt need to hear your science crap!" Dylan said. I sighed and leaned back. This was going to be a long plane ride.  
  
As the plane ride began, Annie, as loud as she could, studied out loud. " SHUT UP!" everyone yelled to her. "The teachers always say that studying out loud will help you remember it more easier. I always do what Mr. Hanson says." She gasped, as she pulled out a fully completed extra credit worksheet, " OH MY GOSH I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO TURN THIS IN, NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE AN 99.8% I AM GOING TO FLUNK!" Emma turned to me " Maybe I should trade my report card in with hers." We both laughed among ourselves. " That would be hilarious, I wonder what she would do." I said to Emma, "Maybe she would kill herself and do us all a favor." says Emma as she trying not to crack up while saying it. "Why is Katie kicking my seat?" I asked Emma. We both turned around to find out what is going on with Katie. And to our surprise she was listening to music, dancing to the beat and throwing her hands in the air like nobody was watching her, and might I add that everybody was, she was singing out loud now and completely doing it off key. Now Ben and Josh are a complete different story, but here it goes. Josh ordered coffee it arrived hot and it would burn your skin really bad. Josh and Ben were bursting out laughing at a geese flying outside Josh laughed so hard that he spilled his coffee all over BenâEsâE lap. "Are you OK?" josh yelled over Ben. Ben was screaming so loud I thought I was going to be deaf for the rest of my life. The stuartest had to get up a pour ice on Ben. Josh was fanning Ben where it spilled and Ben hopping around like a bunny rabbit trying to make it feel better. On top of all that Dylan was snoring, loudly very loudly. Dylan slept through the whole thing I donâEt understand how he did it but he did. Ben finally "fell" on Dylan, which woke him up. We finally all fell asleep. We landed soon after that.  
  
The plane ride was horrible! Finally, everybody fell asleep, but were woken up 10 minutes later, as the plane had labded. Annie was walking, carrying her two bags as she was told, and was reading as she walked in a perfect straight line. Josh and Ben were running around shouting and swinging there bags at old people to hit them. One old man with a cane smacked Josh across the back of the head and an old lady, chased after Ben with her wheelchair. Dylan, was slowly trudging down the hall, half asleep. Annie called out cheerfully, "I cant believe I got MY twelve hours!" she said. "IâEm still on track also!" Everyone was staring at the group weirdly, as we were AmericanâEs. I donâEt know how we found our ride but we did. I think I started feeling weird when a black limo picked us up. Josh and Ben slid into the seats and took ahold of the phone and begun to call random numbers. I looked at Josh. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a gap in his front teeth and needed braces. I though he was kind of cute but I didnâEt want to tell Holly. Ben, had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He had a dimple in his chin. I thought he was funny-looking, but I had a weird feelin Holly liked him. We finally pulled up into a driveway. I gasped. It was huge stone castle like mansion. Annie started blurting out random facts about EnglandâEs history. Katie was pretending to be asleep and was laying all on the laps of Ben and Josh. Little, did she know, Ben and Josh put there gum in her hair and were laughing. Ben stole the head phones. Emma rolled her eyes. "This is HUGE!" Dylan cried. Ben slapped him for no reason. Josh laughed. Annie looked worried. "Did you know, England has some of the most, haunted castles in the world?" She said. Josh groaned. "We donâEt need any history, we need to know what this house is like inside" They all piled out of the limo. Ben rang the doorbell 5 times in a row. He laughed histarically. When the door opened. Josh and Ben gave a loud mongooes call. Holly and I laughed. The girl, who opened the door, was looking at them like they were alines. She looked about our age, and had thick golden hair and blue eyes. She looked very proper. They were wearing there matching geese outfits. "Are all American children like this?" the girl said in a very snobby, british accent. "Of Course!" Ben and Josh cried. Annie rolled her eyes. "DonâEt worry, we arent!" The girl led them inside. "My name is Emily" the girl said. They all introduced themselves. "Hey Emily, IâEm gonna need a map to get around Your house!" Josh said. He looked surprized when Emily handed him one. Ben stole it and looked at the map and ran to the bathroom. "IâEll be back!" he said.  
  
"Now heading down this hallway is the Bedrooms." Emily said as we headed down the long and darkened hallway. The Hallway was so scary I was cluching on to Emma there were armered soldiers lining up and down the halls. We were all trying to stay in the middle of the hall because we were afraid of the soldiers coming to life. Except for Josh and Ben, They were clutching on to eachother. Annie on the other hand was sticking her chest out and trying to give the tour to us but she had to keep refering to her map. Emily was up there with her and they were chating away with eachother and becoming best friends. The tour was finally over and we were getting ready to go to dinner, we had to dress up in dresses and for the guys they had to wear tuxes. I felt bad for them. When we finally sat down to dinner I noticed that josh and ben were not really dressed up at all they were in ripped up shirts and grass stained jeans. EmilyâEs parents were almost on the edge of there seats so that they didnâEt have to even get close to josh and ben they smelled like they havent had a shower in a week. Emma and I knew that they did it so that the parents would back off and leave them alone. That night weird things started happening.  
  
That night, I woke up for no particular reason. I looked at my glow in the dark watch. It was 2am. I decided to go get a drink. I grabbed my map and went out into the hall. I went past the boys room and down the stairs. Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut behind me. I shrugged, thinking it was just Ben, Josh or a servant or something. The light switched on before I got there. I knew that nobody could have broken in, since there was three guard dogs, patrolling outside. The dogs started barking and growling. I ran upstairs and slammed into the bedroom. I tried to open it. It was locked. I yelled for Holly and she finally opened it. "There is somethingâE¦outside! WhatâE¦should we do?" I stammered. We both quietly walked back downstairs towards the barking dogs. We ran into the hallway. We screamed as we tripped over something. Holly flipped on the light switch. Dylan was lying on the floor, unconsious. Their was a big cut across his forehead. Holly screamed. Lights flipped on all over the castle. In no time, they could hear footsteps. Josh and Ben were on there way. "What is going on here!" EmilyâEs mom said. She gasped, at seeing Dylan. Josh did a double take. "oh my god! What happened?" Ben cried. Katie showed up. She ran up and started trying to wake him. Emily also appeared with Annie behind her. They both looked mad. "Now IâEm not going to get my Twelve recommended hours of sleep!" she said angrily. "Maybe he trippedâE¦" EmilyâEs father suggested. Me and Holly exchanged glances. Something was wrong. Extremley wrong.  
  
We took Dylan to the hospital that night, he had to stay over night so he wasent here. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I heard the bedroom door lock behind me. I went past all the bedrooms into the bathroom. When I turned on the light, Something drew my attention to the cornerâEs of the bathroom walls. I turned around. There was drops of red paint splattered all over the mirror. I looked closer and gasped. It wasent paint! It was blood. I fell against the door, and opened it and ran. I thought the blood was from Dylan. I went to the Parents room and opened it. Silence. I turned on the light. Nobody was there. Then I just ran to the boys room. I locked the door behind me. I felt safe, just because I was in a room with other people. I tried to stir Josh and Ben, but they didnâEt awake they were sleeping like a log, so I tried to go back to my room to go wake up Emma. I peered out the door to make sure that there was nothing in my way so I dashed to EmmasâE room and I woke her up to see what was going on.  
  
Holly woke me up. I didnâEt want to, but the look on HollyâEs face was horrifying. She led me into the bathroom. I didnâEt see anything. She said something about blood, but I think she was crazy. Suddenly, the dogs started madly barking, howling and growling. She both raced to the window. The dogs went silent. We opened the door and screamed. The dogâEs headâEs were hung on the wall and their blood and guts were everywhere. We tried to find somebody to tell. Then the phone rang. I picked it up, as there was nobody else around. "Hello?" I said. The voice was defiently a manâEs voice, it sounded distant and far off. "Good thing they have caller ID!" Holly said. I looked at the number. It was coming from the boys bedroom.  
  
Emma hung the phone up and they marched into the boysâE bedroom they were both dead a sleep we tried and tried to wake them up but the woulndnt stir. we ran downstairs to call 911, but the phone line was cut and we couldnâEt call any where. So we raced to the bedroom to get emily and annie when we got there someone called us from behind, we turned around and nobody was there. 


End file.
